


Is this Destiny?

by clasber096



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Miya Atsumu, M/M, Sexual tension?, The Author Regrets Nothing, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clasber096/pseuds/clasber096
Summary: Sakuatsu YouTuber Au where Kiyoomi is a make-up YouTuber and Atsumu is a Gamer YouTuber. if you want to know more you should read it. There is no angst here, just fluff.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Is this Destiny?

**Author's Note:**

> english isn’t my first languague. hope you like it btw.

**_Is this destiny? (sakuatsu YouTuber au) gift for @kobraboii_ **

****

_Kiyoomi was a well-known YouTuber since he was one of the best make-up artists in the region. He had over 20 million subscribers and even with his germaphobia, he attended fan events to satisfy his subscribers. That’s where he meets his idol Atsumu Miya a gamer YouTuber also over 20 million subscribers._

_Atsumu was also a fan of Kiyoomi. He admired how he was so dedicated to his work and how he always find ways to make it more beautiful and original. Both get surprised when they find that they are fans of each other. The first time they meet each other was complete chaos._

_It was the 15 of June. There was a fan event where most YouTubers were invited to. All of them were over 18 million subscribers which means that kiyoomi and Atsumu would be there. Honestly, Atsumu was very excited since he could be able to have an autograph of his favorite YouTuber._

_While his fans were busy filling up papers he decided to disguise himself in the easiest way possible. He put a cap and some sunglasses that were randomly on his desk. He sneaks into Kiyoomi’s booth casually waiting for an autograph and hoping no one notices him._

_It doesn’t happen since Kiyoomi notices right away. He had been following Atsumu’s YouTube channel for years, so he knows Atsumu’s figure even if he’s covered…(damn that sounded perverted). Kiyoomi tries his best to be calm but it’s useless, his ears are red and his hands are shaking, and he wanted to slap himself when he shuddered in front of Atsumu._

_“I’m a big fan of ya, can I get your autograph?” Atsumu was nothing better, he was blushing like crazy as in trying so hard not to scream. “I— sure, Atsu— *cof cof*, I mean anything for my fans” Atsumu looked at him weirdly, but didn’t mind at all. Kiyoomi starts writing his signature on a book on how to improve your make-up written by Kiyoomi 3 months ago that Atsumu has given to him._

_The others on the line were kinda looking at them weird since Kiyoomi didn’t act like that in front of another fan, also because some of them notice a familiar voice coming from the covered figure in front of them. Once Kiyoomi gave back the book, Atsumu’s eyes shined and without even realizing it, he said something that made kiyoomi a blushing mess. “Thanks, Omi-Omi!” and then he leaves, going back to his booth in the more casual way possible. Kiyoomi asks for a break and goes to the bathroom, he covers his face with both of his gloved hands and lets a muffled scream from the top of his lungs.” holy shit— I have a boner….”_

_2 week’s after that there is another fans event, and instead of Atsumu, Kiyoomi is the one that sneaks into Atsumu’s booth. Atsumu had made an interactive activity on a virtual game for fans to play a little with him, Kiyoomi uses the same tactic of cover that Atsumu used, but just like it didn’t work for Atsumu it didn’t work for kiyoomi, because Atsumu notices it right away._

_“Oh MY GOD, YOU’RE SAKUSA KIYOOMI—“ At the moment Atsumu realized he screamed that he wanted to slap himself. The other fans that were there started to look around trying to find Kiyoomi and maybe touch him even if that would make him uncomfortable. Kiyoomi starts to panic, when Atsumu notices what he had caused he took Kiyoomi’s globed hand and runs away from the building bringing Kiyoomi with him._

_They made it to a big size locker in the changing rooms of the shower section of the other side of the building and locked themselves in. Kiyoomi was in the back part and Atsumu was in front of him facing the door. (Atsumu had his back and ass pressed to kiyoomi’s chest and dick)._

_They tried to not make a sound, they could hear footsteps outside the changing room. ‘It could have been worse’ they both thought, it was a hell to both of them. They were closed into a locker, in a changing room where they haven’t been before, running away from a crowd of fans, and trapped with their Idol and crush for years._

_Atsumu’s leg was getting numb so he tried to move it, rosing and pressing his ass to kiyoomi’s cock. Making Kiyoomi grunt and place his hands on Atsumu’s tiny waist. Atsumu’s breath cuts when Kiyoomi leans on his ear and whisper with a quiet grunt “You’re making it hard for me, if you mmm~ keep moving” Atsumu doesn’t understand completely until he feels something pocking his ass, “oh—“_

_Atsumu’s completely red, and so is Kiyoomi. It’s an embarrassing situation and Atsumu can’t help to feel excited and also get hard. There is still moving out the room which means that they aren’t going to get out any sooner, Kiyoomi’s hands are still on Atsumu’s waist so he moves them down slowly trying to put them back but it ends up rubbing Atsumu’s boner. “mmm~ ah!~”._

_Silence… Atsumu put his hand on his mouth and blushes, the blushing gets to his back part of his neck which Kiyoomi notice it. Kiyoomi decides to tease, so he murmurs a low and raspy voice in Atsumu’s ear “you’re enjoying this… Aren’t you? Mmm?”_

_Atsumu starts to breathe heavily, but he wasn’t going to give up that easily, so he grins and pushes back rubbing his ass into Kiyoomi’s boner making Kiyoomi let out a quiet moan. “And so are ya~ Nah Omi-kun~?”. Kiyoomi took Atsumu’s chin making him look back, both were staring at each other eyes, one of Kiyoomi’s hands goes and grabs Atsumu’s tight squeezing it lightly making Atsumu moan and whine. “Ah~ stop teasing” Kiyoomi smirks “Are you sure? Then what do you want me to do? Mmmm~ tell me Atsu”_

_“Touch me~ Omi. Please just touch me—“ “where? Be specific Atsu”_

_“anywhere! JUST PLEASE TOUCH ME” “Shush~. Remember we have to be quiet or they’ll find us~” Kiyoomi take his glove out of his hand and put his fingers into Atsumu’s mouth, Atsumu starts to suck Kiyoomi’s fingers and moans when he feels a hand rubbing against his nipples. “Om— mmm~ Omi-kun I’m sensitive there ahh~”_

_“That’s the point love~ you want to feel good don’t you?” “yesh~” Kiyoomi starts to fuck Atsumu’s mouth with his fingers and also play with Atsumu’s left nipple, his eyes where watering and he started to push back to feel kiyoomi’s boner. “If you keep doing that, I’m not going to be able to contain myself Atsu~” “Then don’t contain yourself, ahhh~ Omi~”._

_Atsumu looks back at Kiyoomi and with his free hand takes his mask off. Atsumu wants to kiss kiyoomi but he’s scared that Kiyoomi might not like it. Kiyoomi notices Atsumu’s hesitation so he decided to ask, “what’s wrong?” “ I just— never-mind” “Tell me.” Atsumu looks directly into Kiyoomi’s dark eyes a trembling hand around Kiyoomi’s neck, “I want to kiss ya, is that okay?” kiyoomi widen his eyes, then smiles leaning close to Atsumu’s mouth. “What’s stopping you?” and with that, the gap between the lips is closed._

_Both feel like they have reach heaven, Atsumu open his mouth to breath and Kiyoomi takes this opportunity to slide his tongue in making atsumu moan and grasp his hair, pulling Kiyoomi closer (If that’s even possible) then it starts a make-out section, only ending when the air is running out. They pull away with a string of saliva connecting their lips. Atsumu would pull him back if it wasn’t for the sound of his phone indicating that someone is calling him._

_Atsumu reaches his phone and sees ‘Annoying twin’s’ contact on the screen. He breaths and answers. Kiyoomi is giving him pecks in his neck leaving some hickeys here and there. “Where the fuck are ya ‘Tsumu!” “Stop shouting ‘Samu!” “I need ya here right now! Did ya forget you have work to do?” shit, Atsumu forgot about that, and so did Kiyoomi, but what could he do? The situation was pretty exciting…_

_“I’ll be back in 10 minutes” “I want you here in 5 minutes! Or I’ll go and kick your ass!” the call cuts and Atsumu starts whining and pouting. Kiyoomi finds this adorable, he leans and gives Atsumu a peck on the lips. “we can continue this later, in a better and cleaner place. I’ll take you to dinner and then I’ll fuck you until you’re a sensitive moaning mess under me, do you like the idea Atsu~?”_

_Atsumu shivers and nods, not trusting his voice. They open the locker and fix each other clothes. Both boners have calmed down after both wash their faces, before Atsumu goes Kiyoomi gives Atsumu his phone number and Atsumu does the same. He slaps Atsumu’s ass check and whispers “I can’t wait to make you mine sugar~” in his ear and walks off leaving a blushing Atsumu behind._

**_Yes, it wasn’t that bad wasn’t it? This was 100 times better than running away from crazy fans._ **

**Author's Note:**

> should I made the aftermath? you know what I mean... The continuation of the fun~ lol


End file.
